Information in a company is spread across many documents such as spreadsheets, text documents, various internal web sites, people's specific notes and memory, and places. This information represents a collection of knowledge from different contributors and different roles across an enterprise that can be shared, distributed, applied, and monitored. Businesses can benefit from monitoring the quality of data, applying consistent rules to its data, understanding the various business processes that relate to the data, understanding the jobs that are related, and understanding how its business information is interrelated.